The Strange Adventure of a Used to be Hermit (En Español)
by ZoraidaEdelweiss
Summary: "La vida de ermitaña de Mei incluye ver a Chirstoph en la TV y esconderse del pequeño demonio. Su madre logra convencerla para salir de casa y partir de viaje con Hugh. Con su falta de conocimiento de combates, extraños triángulos amorosos, el Equipo Plasma, y más, su viaje va a ser de todo menos normal. Clasificado Kplus por eventos crackish* ¡Sequel y LiveCasterShipping!" -Bunbon


Atención,

**DISCLAIMER**: Esta historia pertenece a **Bunbon**, yo únicamente me he encargado de la traducción. Aquí está el original: _ s/8711303/1/The-Strange-Adventure-of-a-Used-to-be-Hermit_

* * *

"**¡Hola a todos! Esta es mi primera historia en Fanfiction. Últimamente tengo mucho tiempo libre después de la escuela, así que decidí escribir una historia sobre el viaje de Mei (no me gusta su nombre Inglés)**

**Bueno, ésta va a ser una mezcla de aventura, romance y humor. Con una gran cantidad de elementos crackish* mezclados. Hay una barbaridad de fics sobre el viaje a lo largo del juego por ahí, así que necesito el mío para sobresalir de alguna manera, ¿no? xD**

**¡Esto sigue la trama del Blanco 2, así que por favor lee bajo tu propio riesgo!"** –Escrito por Bunbon.

_*Esto quiere decir que algunas partes de la historia son "random" (aleatorias, al azar), raras e impredecibles. Tengo que agradecer a Bunbon por explicarme esto x'D_

* * *

Nota: Este fic está traducido al Español de España

El verbo **Coger** en España no tiene ninguna connotación, significa lo mismo que **Tomar**. A mayores, aquí la risa se escribe con **J** y no con **H** (**Jajaja** en lugar de **Hahaha**) Por otra parte, el verbo **Parar** sólo se usa en el sentido de **Detenerse**. Si alguien observa más diferencias, agradecería que me lo dijera para advertirlo.

Debido a que (vete a saber por qué) hay bastantes diferencias entre los juegos Pokémon de Latinoamérica y España, he mantenido los **nombres ingleses** de los personajes, y en principio tampoco iba a traducir los nombres de los pueblos/ciudades/etc, pero creo que eso sí debo traducirlo o mucha gente puede no comprenderlo bien. De todas formas pondré notas y avisos donde crea necesario. –Escrito por ZoraidaEdelweiss.

* * *

**The Strange Adventure of a Used to be Hermit **(La extraña aventura de una chica que solía ser ermitaña)

**En Español**

"Es la hora de... ¡BALDY, EL MAGO POKÉMON con la aparición del invitado especial CHRISTOPH*!"

_(__*****__Christoph es el nombre inglés de Julen/Tenma)_

Mei dejó escapar un grito y se abrazó a su muñeca chibi de Christoph mientras miraba fijamente a la pantalla de la televisión. Un tipo calvo y flaco entró en el escenario, que estaba adornado con luces parpadeantes. Su rostro estaba pintado de blanco y su maquillaje parecía haber sido hecho por preescolares cegatos, lo que le hacía lucir como un grotesco payaso. El hombre recitó algún galimatías, y un chico con el cabello verdoso claro puntiagudo y ojos verdes apareció en una nube de chispas.

Una puerta se abrió de golpe cerca de ella. "¡Mei! ¡Acabo de hablar con la profesora Juniper***** y quiere darte una Pokédex!"

_(_*****_Juniper es el nombre inglés de la profesora Encina/Araragi)_

"¡KYAAAAA!" Gritó Mei y se acercó más a la televisión "¡ES CHRISTOPH!" La morena amaba todo de la celebridad. Desde su pequeño lunar en la barbilla hasta su pelo verde claro. ¡Él era divertido, simpático, inteligente, un buen cantante, y bien parecido!

"¿Mei?"

La chica alzó la vista y miró fija e inexpresivamente a los ojos marrones de su madre. Ella suspiró, cogió el mando a distancia del sofá y pulsó el botón de apagado.

Mei se sobresaltó y contempló con horror cómo el amor de su vida desaparecía en la oscuridad. "¡H-Hey!" Gritó, saltando para arrebatarle el mando a su madre.

Su madre se movió de en medio, dejando caer a su hija en el suelo. "Me lo vas a agradecer más tarde si escuchas lo que tengo que decir"

Mei la fulminó con la mirada, obviamente no contenta con que Christoph se hubiese ido. "¿Qué pasa mamá?"

Su madre se echó a reír y dijo: "Bien, prepárate, tú... ¿quieres un Pokémon?"

Bueno, eso era una obviedad "No, estoy bien viendo a Christoph"

Su madre abrió la boca de par en par "¡Pensaba que siempre habías querido un Pokémon!"

Mei aprovechó ese momento de shock a su favor. Agarró el mando de la TV de la mano de su madre y puso a Baldy de nuevo. El sonriente "mago" estaba convocando Patrats, que estaban corriendo en círculos alrededor de un tanto nervioso Christoph.

"Eso fue antes de conocer a Christoph" Respondió Mei, soñadora.

La madre de Mei suspiró, aferró el cable de la televisión y tiró de él, haciendo que la pantalla se quedase en negro.

"¡No!"

Su madre se llevó las manos a las caderas y miró a su hija "¡Estoy cansada de que tú, una niña de catorce años, seas una vaga holgazana y no tengas vida! ¡Ve a conseguir un Pokémon y empieza tu viaje Pokémon junto a Hugh! ¡Ya le he dicho a la profesora Juniper sobre obtener tu primer Pokémon hoy!"

"P-Pero mamá... ¡No quiero!"

"¡Bueno, yo quiero que lo hagas, así que levántate!" Su madre le agarró del brazo y empezó a tirarle de él, arrastrando a la niña hacia la puerta. La alfombra se frotó con dureza contra sus finas medias negras, haciéndole sentir como si estuvieran ardiendo "¡Ay, mamá déjame levantarme!" Gritó, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

Su madre la soltó y sonrió mientras veía a su hija levantarse y frotar la parte trasera de sus piernas. "¿Vas a ir a conseguir tu Pokémon ahora?"

La sensación de ardor desapareció al fin, por lo que Mei dejó de frotarse. "¿Qué hay de la escuela? ¡Si me marcho en un viaje Pokémon no voy a poder ir a la escuela!" Mei sabía a ciencia cierta que eso haría que su madre cambiara de opinión.

La madre frunció el ceño. "¿Qué escuela? Cariño, tú no vas a la escuela"

"_Es cierto... Yo no voy a la escuela..._ -Pensó Mei- _No he estado fuera en un tiempo, pero ¿no había una escuela nueva cerca?"_ El rostro de la muchacha se iluminó "¡Podría ir a esa nueva escuela de entrenadores!"

"¡Nop!" Su madre agitó un dedo "Esa es una Escuela de Entrenadores Pokémon. Vas a necesitas conseguir un Pokémon para ir allí"

"Yo-Yo... u-um..." Mei sabía que su madre la había atrapado "Yo ni siquiera quiero obtener un Pokémon..."

"¡Hmmm! Si consigues un Pokémon, Hugh no podrá alardear delante de ti sobre el suyo"

Hugh era su amigo de la infancia. Le había nacido un Tepig de un huevo un par de semanas atrás, y pasaba por casa de Mei bastante a menudo para jactarse de ello. La chica había conseguido acostumbrarse a eso y realmente ya no le importaba.

"Realmente no me importa su fanfarronería" Dijo Mei.

Los ojos de su madre brillaron maliciosamente "¿De verdad que él no te importa?"

"Bueno sí, es mi amigo"

"Vaya... Yo creo que ese chico tiene algo contigo"

"¿Eh?" Mei inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. "¿Tiene algo…? Si aún falta bastante para mi cumpleaños"

Su madre suspiró. A veces su hija era demasiado cortita mentalmente. De pronto se le ocurrió una idea, haciendo que su rostro se iluminase como una bombilla. "Sabes... Si te marchas en un viaje Pokémon podrías conocer a ese tipo, Christoph, que tanto te gusta"

Mei abrió los ojos como platos. Podría conocer a Christoph... Entonces se enamorarían y tendrían dos hijos. Una niña llamada Angelia y un niño llamado Chris. Una risita aguda se formó en su interior y escapó por su garganta.

Su madre sonrió. "¡Encuentra a una chica con un gran sombrero verde! ¡Se supone que ella te dará un Pokémon y una Pokédex!" Corrió a otra habitación y volvió con un bolso y una visera blanca. "¡Aquí están tus cosas! ¡Cuídate!" Dicho esto, la madre de Mei empujó a su hija hacia la puerta, y la cerró detrás de ella.

"Gracias mamá" Murmuró la morena y tropezó ahí fuera, en Ciudad Engobe, todavía soñando con su futuro junto al ídolo. Despertó por completo cuando una brisa fresca y los cálidos rayos del sol le golpearon en la cara. Se puso la visera en la cabeza y apretó sus dos coletas. ¡Necesitaba convertirse en Campeona Pokémon para que Chirstoph se fijase en ella!

_"Ha pasado mucho tiempo, mundo..."_ Pensó Mei, y se aventuró hacia las zonas más concurridas del pueblo.

* * *

La morena volvió su atención hacia las pisadas que sonaban detrás de ella. Eran Hugh y ese pequeño demonio. Hugh tenía el pelo azul marino, con pinchos hacia arriba como una piña. Siempre llevaba una chaqueta roja y blanca, con una cremallera que le llegaba hasta la barbilla. Mei no sabía cómo llevaba eso; Sentía que, si ella la llevase, la chaqueta le ahogaría al tratar de mover el cuello.

Mei trató de sonreír alegremente, ignorando las miradas feroces del pequeño demonio. "¡Hola Hugh!" Regueros de sudor se le formaban detrás del flequillo. Le echó un vistazo al pequeño demonio -con el cabello castaño, atado en una coleta con una gran cinta; un vestido verde y grandes ojos marrones- era un buen disfraz de apariencia inocente, pero nunca podría engañarla.

Hugh le sonrió. "¡Hey Ermitaña! ¡Tu mamá me dijo que fuera a verte conseguir un Pokémon! Me alegra que por fin estés fuera, por una vez. No es que te haya echado de menos ni nada"

"Y yo le he seguido los talones a mi hebmanito" Un agudo y molesto sonido provino de la boca del pequeño demonio. Mei frunció el ceño hacia el el pequeño demonio, quien a cambio le dirigió una sonrisa burlona.

Hugh sonrió, ajeno a las miradas que se daban entre ellas, y extendió los brazos, dándole un porrazo en el ojo a la pequeña diablesa. Ésta aulló de dolor y se agarró la cara.

_¡Te lo mereces!_ Pensó Mei, extremadamente contenta con ver a su torturadora sufriendo.

Inmediatamente, Hugh se agachó hasta estar al mismo nivel de los ojos del pequeño demonio. Apretó a la diablesa en un abrazo, susurrando en su oído: "¡Lo siento mucho! ¡No era mi intención!"

El pequeño demonio dejó de llorar y levantó la vista hacia Mei. Le sonrió con suficiencia y volvió a sollozar en el hombro de Hugh.

Mei frunció el ceño. Desde que se había mudado y conocido a Hugh, la pequeña diablesa se puso celosa de que Hugh tuviese a otra chica en su vida. El pequeño demonio lloraba por atención cada vez que Mei estaba cerca, la culpaba de todo, le hacía la zancadilla con sus piernecitas, colocaba extrañas substancias en sus zapatos... Y cuando Mei iba a hablar con ella, ésta actuaba como una inocente niña pequeña. Y después de que le robasen el Purrloin se volvió peor. La pequeña diablesa era una de las razones por las que Mei rara vez salía de casa.

_Espera... si me marcho en un viaje Pokémon... entonces ¡nunca tendré que ver a este demonio de nuevo!_ Una amplia sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Mei y sintió surgir una risa incontrolable dentro de ella.

El pequeño demonio la fulminó con la mirada y su rostro se contorsionó con disgusto. Se relajó a su forma inocente de nuevo cuando se soltó de Hugh. Le tiró de la chaqueta y miró al chico de ojos rojos. "¿Hebmanito? ¿Qué pasa con esa?"

"¿Esa?" Preguntaron Hugh y Mei simultáneamente.

La pequeña diablesa señaló directamente a la morena. "Esa"

Mei frunció el ceño con disgusto. _Pequeño demonio... No puedo esperar para irme de este lugar._ "¡Bueno Hugh! ¡Vamos a conseguir mi primer Pokémon!" Se precipitó por al lado del pequeño diablo y agarró la mano de Hugh. "AHORA" Siseó, apretando los dientes.

Su amigo le lanzó una mirada extrañado antes de encogerse de hombros.

"¡ESPERA! ¡HEBMANITO!"

"¿Sí?"

El pequeño demonio señaló a Mei. "Quiero hablar con ella" Procedió a saltar hacia ellos y separar sus manos. El pequeño diablo dio un paso más y clavó sus garras en las manos de Mei. "Agáchate, hebmanita"

Mei estaba segura de que el pequeño demonio iba a escupir ácido en su oreja o incluso a arrancársela. Por el bien de mantener todas las partes de su cuerpo, ella negó con la cabeza. "La hermanita tiene la espalda mal, así que ¿por qué no me hablas desde ahí?"

La pequeña diablesa le echó un mal de ojo antes de hacer pucheros como una niña normal. "Hebmanito... ella no me va a dejar que le susurre al oído..."

Hugh se rascó la cabeza. "Uh, Mei-"

"¡Tengo la espalda mal!"

"Hebmanito, puedes seguir adelante. Necesito hablar con la hebmanita en privado"

Oh no.

"Um... de acuerdo" Hugh se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar alejándose de ellas, deteniéndose a un par de metros de distancia.

Mei respiró hondo. No era como si el pequeño demonio pudiese matarla. Hugh estaba cerca y la gente del vecindario estaba caminando alrededor. Si el pequeño diablo le hacía algo, ella podría simplemente gritar y la gente iría corriendo hacia ella para ayudarla.

"Puede que a mi hermanito le gustes, pero te aseguro que a mí no. De hecho, yo te odio. Así que mantente alejado de él. Y espero que te mueras durante tu viaje" Entonces el pequeño demonio procedió a decir algunas palabras que la madre de Mei le habría lavado la boca con jabón si alguna vez ella las dijera.

Cómo desearía la chica tener el poder de hacer explotar desde dentro al pequeño demonio.

Sólo podía soñar.

"Apuesto a que tu padre murió para alejarse de ti" Dijo el pequeño diablo, sonriéndole burlonamente.

Mei resopló para contenerse a sí misma de abofetear directamente al demonio. No quería que la pequeña diablesa fingiera que le acapaba de golpear por nada. Y sobre todo NO quería que el pequeño demonio obtuviera la reacción que quería. Eso había ocurrido demasiadas veces, con Mei siendo regañada por los adultos.

Si quería ser malvada, entonces ella lo sería también. Ella se bajó a la altura del pequeño demonio. Nadie estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para oír su conversación, así que podría decirlo sin problemas. Mei abrió la boca para susurrarle acerca de cómo su Purrloin dejó que se lo llevaran voluntariamente para poder escapar de ella.

Una mano tocó el hombro de Mei. "¡Hey!"

La morena se giró dramáticamente en un vano esfuerzo de golpear al pequeño demonio en la cara con su pelo. Sus coletas volaron por el aire y no alcanzaron al diablillo.

"¡Date prisa! ¡Necesitamos conseguir tu Pokémon! ¡Hay algo que tengo que hacer después de que comencemos nuestro viaje!" Urgió Hugh con impaciencia.

"¡A-Ah sí! ¡Vamos! Una persona llamada Bianca***** va a darme mi Pokémon"

_(_*****_Bianca es el nombre inglés de Bel)_

Hugh asintió con la cabeza y se volvió hacia el pequeño demonio con una sonrisa. "Vuelve a casa. ¡Dile a mamá y papá que me voy yendo!"

La pequeña diablesa cabeceó y puso la sonrisa más dulce que podía hacer "Vale hebmanito" Se giró hacia la morena con una sonrisa maliciosa "Hasta pronto Mei..."

Mei se estremeció mientras veía al pequeño diablo entrar en su casa. Se echó a reír con alegría y aplaudió. _¡No voy a tener que verla nunca más!_

"Ermitaña, ¿qué estás haciendo?"

"¡E-es que estoy muy FELIZ! ¡Vamos allá!"

* * *

Mei observó a Hugh mirar a través de las ventanas de un alto edificio marrón. "Nop" Hugh se levantó y se sacudió el polvo de sus pantalones azul marino "Este es el último edificio en Engobe. Me pregunto dónde está la Bianca esta"

"¡Han pasado tres horas! ¿Dónde está? ¡Apuesto a que ella sería una _pro_ en el escondite!" Gritó Mei exasperada. Realmente quería salir de Engobe antes de que el pequeño demonio pudiera hablarle a los ojos, casualmente caminó hacia un edificio con forma de arco. La luz del sol se reflejaba en el tejado verde justo como un faro de luz que señala los buques en el mar. ¡Este edificio era el elegido! Mei lo sabía en su interior.

"¡Oh! ¡Vamos para allá!" Exclamó, y corrió hacia la salida de Engobe con Hugh apresurándose detrás de ella.

"¡Mei!" Gritó Hugh cuando la chica entró en el edificio.

"¿Sí?"

"Este edificio conduce a la Ruta 19. Hay otro lugar en Engobe donde podría estar Bianca, y si no está allí, yo comprobaré la ruta para ti" Hugh miró fijamente a la chica de ojos azules cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Sintió que se le calentaba la cara. "¡Q-Quiero decir, no es que quiera hacerlo por ti!" Añadió rápidamente.

Mei le sonrió. "¡Gracias! ¿Dónde está ese lugar?"

"Uh... Sígueme" Contestó el chico y metió las manos en los bolsillos.

* * *

Pronto llegaron a una escalera blanca. Mei entrecerró los ojos tratando de ver lo que había en la parte superior a través de la cegadora luz del sol. Aunque odiaba admitirlo, Mei nunca había estado en esa parte de la ciudad, incluso pensando que había vivido en Engobe toda su vida. Lo que más odiaba era que el apodo que le había puesto Hugh -Ermitaña- era actualmente cierto.

_Demasiadas escaleras..._ Mei levantó la vista. Todavía le faltaban un par de pasos más para llegar a la parte superior. Seriamente, no estaba en forma.

Hugh ya estaba en lo alto y bajó la vista hacia Mei. "¡Apúrate Ermitaña! Tienes que ver estas vistas... ¡y he encontrado el gran sombrero verde!"

Mei asintió con la cabeza y reunió toda su energía restante. Se precipitó escaleras arriba y tropezó en el último escalón.

"¡AHHH!" El cielo azul se difuminó mientras ella caía a saludar al suelo con la cara. _¡QUE ME MATO!_ Pensó mientras se preparaba para el impacto.

Hugh consiguió agarrarle el brazo antes de que cayera.

Mei se levantó lentamente; una mano en la manga de Hugh y la otra en su acelerado corazón. "G-G-Gracias..." murmuró con voz temblorosa.

"Tch. No lo hice por ti. De todas formas, mira"

Mei levantó la vista para ver a una chica rubia encorvada sobre la verja metálica del balcón. Llevaba una chaqueta mullida naranja, gafas de brillante montura roja y lo más importante...

Un gran sombrero verde posado sobre su cabeza.

"¡Ah, has encontrado a Bianca!" Susurró Mei emocionada.

"¿Qué? No, mira por encima de Bianca"

Mei hizo exactamente lo que Hugh le dijo y levantó la vista. Lo que vio le dejó sin aliento.

El cielo azul estaba salpicado de pequeñas nubes tenues. A lo lejos había altas montañas inmensas hasta donde la vista se perdía. Más cerca de ellos había un bosque con grandes árboles de hojas verdes que se mecían suavemente con el viento. En medio del bosque había un lago azul de aguas tranquilas, rodeado de coloridas flores.

"¡Ermitaña, ve a despertar a Bianca y consigue tu Pokémon!" Tomó una Pokéball de la bolsa blanca que tenía alrededor de su cintura. La hizo girar sobre su dedo índice y sonrió. "Entonces combatiré contigo"

Mei cabeceó y se dio la vuelta, corriendo hacia la rubia. Su pie tropezó con el hormigón, haciéndola trastabillar torpemente. De alguna manera, su pie se las apañó para patear en el brazo a la chica, que dormía.

Bianca soltó un grito y se despertó sobresaltada, haciendo que se le cayeran las gafas de montura roja. Las recogió y se las ajustó de nuevo en el puente de su nariz.

Mei tragó saliva y bajó la cabeza. "¡Lo siento mucho!"

Bianca rió sinceramente y palmeó su chaqueta. "¡Está bien! Estoy llevando esta chaqueta gruesa, así que no me dolió tanto. ¿Eres Mei?"

Mei volvió a levantar la cabeza y asintió vigorosamente.

Bianca sonrió hacia la chica y se levantó del suelo. "Lo siento, me quedé dormida, ¡llevaba un rato esperando y creo que me quedé dormitando!" Se agachó y recogió un objeto metálico cilíndrico. "¡Aquí es donde vas a obtener tu primer Pokémon!" explicó, y abrió el objeto.

Mei quedó boquiabierta de asombro ante las tres redondas, brillantes, rojas y blancas Pokéballs. Dentro del transparente material rojo de la Pokéball, podía ver cómo un Pokémon parecido a una serpiente con ojos rojos le devolvía la mirada.

"¿Cuál es éste?" Preguntó Mei.

Bianca bajó la mirada hacia donde estaba señalando Mei. "¡Ese es Snivy! Es una hembra y de tipo planta"

La Pokéball que estaba junto a la de Snivy tenía un Pokémon rojo y negro parecido a un cerdo, el mismo tipo de Pokémon que tenía Hugh. Mei no quería tener el mismo Pokémon que Hugh, así que Tepig no era definitivamente el que ella quería.

Mei escudriñó la siguiente e hizo un extraño ruido agudo de confusión. ¡La Pokéball estaba vacía! ¿O quizás se trataba de un nuevo tipo de Pokémon invisible?

Bianca pareció sentir la confusión de Mei. "Oshawott está en espera para otra persona, así que no está disponible"

"Entonces... ¡Elijo a Snivy!" Dijo Mei. La joven asintió y le entregó la Pokéball. Mei la sostuvo entre sus manos y se la quedó mirando con asombro.

Bianca se rió y hurgó en su bolso. Sacó una máquina rectangular de color rosa y se la entregó a Mei. "Eso es una Pokédex"

"Ya sé lo que hace" Una expresión soñadora surgió en el rostro de Mei "¡Ví a Christoph explicarlo!"

"¿Christoph? ¡Me gusta ese muchacho!"

Mei le lanzó una mirada penetrante.

"D-De todas formas, ¿por qué no tratas de convocar a Snivy?"

"He visto a Christoph hacer esto" Dijo Mei. Arrojó la Pokéball al aire y gritó "¡SAL SNIVY!" La Pokéball giró en círculo antes de que una roja y radiante luz cegadora saliera de ella. Snivy se materializó desde la luz y aterrizó con gracia en el suelo.

_"¡__Sniiii!"_dijo ella, observando a su nueva entrenadora. La humana tenía una sonrisa muy tontorrona y un pelo extraño. Snivy resopló con desdén y se cruzó de brazos.

Mei chilló y cogió a Snivy entre sus brazos, y dio las gracias a Bianca. Se dio la vuelta hacia el chico de cabello azul quien estaba mirando el suelo inexpresivamente.

"¡Hugh! ¡Mira esto! ¡Mi primer Pokémon!" Gritó Mei y sostuvo a Snivy justo como en la escena en la que el Aipom levantaba al Shinx en _El Rey Luxray._

Hugh levantó la vista y estiró los brazos. "¡Genial! ¿Hasta cuándo ibas a hacerme esperar? De todas formas ¡Vamos a luchar!"

Antes de que Mei pudiera hablar, Snivy se meneó hasta salir de entre sus brazos y corrió hacia Hugh. Snivy envolvió sus brazos alrededor de las piernas de Hugh y acurrucó la cabeza contra ellas. "¡Mei, dile a tu Snivy que se me quite de encima!" Gritó Hugh tratando de soltar a la Snivy de su pierna. La serpiente de tipo planta levantó la vista con mala cara, abrazando las piernas del chico con más fuerza aún.

Mei se acercó y se inclinó. "¡Snivy!"

Snivy la ignoró.

Mei rodeó con los brazos a la serpiente. "¡Es hora de volver!"

Snivy siseó hacia la muchacha y comenzó a golpearla en la cara con su cola. Las mejillas rojas de Mei ardieron con dolor y se congeló momentáneamente por la sorpresa mientras se frotaba la cara. Se rió nerviosamente, mirando hacia Bianca y de nuevo a Snivy. La tipo planta le dirigió una rápida sonrisa burlona antes de continuar con su canturreo.

"¡Bianca! ¡Creo que mi Pokémon está funcionando mal!" Chilló Mei.

La joven rubia apareció rápidamente a su lado. Sus gafas se nublaron mientras estudiaba a la Snivy. "Agáchate aquí chico"

El chico de pelo azul se agachó lentamente, con cuidado de no sentarse sobre la Snivy en el proceso. Tan pronto como se inclinó, Snivy le soltó las piernas y saltó sobre su regazo. Ella le contempló antes de darle un piquito en los labios.

Hubo un momento de quietud antes de que Hugh rápidamente agarrase a Snivy y la empujase lejos de él. Dejando caer a Snivy en el suelo, tosió y se limpió la boca con fuerza, en un intento inútil de eliminar lo que acaba de suceder. Ese fue su _primer beso_. Su primer beso fue robado por un Pokémon. Exhaló a través de la nariz y lentamente levantó la vista hacia Mei.

La chica se les quedó mirando como si les hubieran crecido un millar de cabezas y estuviesen saliendo arco iris de sus ojos. "¡GAH! ¡MI POKÉMON ESTÁ FUNCIONANDO MAL!"

Bianca se levantó y sacudió la cabeza. "Snivy está enamorada de Hugh. ¡Esto es extraordinario! ¡No puedo esperar para contarle sobre esto a la profesora Juniper!"

"¿¡Qué!? ¿Una Pokémon está enamorada de mí? ¡Eso no es extraordinario!" Protestó Hugh, correteando lejos de la Snivy que estaba tratando de besarle de nuevo.

Mei se quedó fuera de todo cuando los dos comenzaron a hablar y Hugh recibía su propia Pokédex. ¿Su Snivy estaba enamorada de Hugh?

* * *

**"Hugh es un tsundere (una parodia de un tipo B*. Búscalo en Tv Tropes si no sabes lo que significa eso xD) en esto por si no lo sabías ya. También con el golpe, en el juego me di cuenta de que él golpeó de cierta forma a su hermanita al principio.**

**Como probablemente podrás ver, esto tendrá SequelShipping y LiveCasterShipping (más tarde) ¡y algo de Hugh x Snivy! trololol.**

**plis review :D**" –Escrito por Bunbon.

* * *

**(*Dejadme explicar esto. La página de Tv Tropes está en inglés –lógicamente- así que si queréis buscarlo, mejor buscad simplemente "personalidad tipo B" XD y de todas formas, por si aún queda alguien no sabe que es un tsundere, resumidamente es cuando un personaje actúa distante/frío/hostil hacia otra persona, y en realidad siente lo contrario de lo que dice/hace. Espero que haya quedado claro X'D) **–Escrito por ZoraidaEdelweiss.


End file.
